The Publicity Stunt
by KlaineLuver305
Summary: What would have happened if the Blaine/Brittany scene in 5x20: 'The Untitled Rachel Berry Project' was real, and was a publicity stunt by June to get Blaine to appear straight? Warning: pregnancy (don't worry, it's not another mpreg, I swear) Oneshot for now, might turn this into a multichapter if I get enough reviews and if I get enough inspiration.


"You got her pregnant, Blaine! Britts is knocked up because of you!" Kurt yelled.

"I'm sorry! It didn't mean anything!" Blaine shouted back.

"We are getting married, Blaine! Married! But you decide to cheat on me by sleeping with Brittany? After you swore you wouldn't?" Kurt asked. "God, I can't even look at you right now."

"For what it's worth, she's a horrible kisser," Blaine responded.

"Yeah? Well, it's not worth anything right now. Get out," Kurt stated, pointing to the door.

* * *

"He-he cheated on me, Rachel! After he swore he wouldn't!" Kurt vented to his best friend.

"I-I'm so sorry. If I had just chosen love over career, we wouldn't have come to New York, and maybe Finn would still be alive," Rachel responded.

"Not everything's about you, Rachel!" Kurt screamed.

"Who'd he cheat with?" Rachel asked.

"Brittany. And she's pregnant. With his baby," Kurt answered.

"Brittany? As in Brittany Pierce? As in the dumbass Brittany we went to school with?" Rachel asked.

"Yep. That Brittany," Kurt replied.

"He really is an ass," Rachel stated.

"I was gonna say no...but yeah. He is," Kurt agreed.

"I wish I hadn't convinced you to go back to Lima for Regionals," Rachel stated.

"It was my choice. You did absolutely nothing," Kurt responded. "I'm getting tired and I have class in the morning. Night!"

"Good night!" Rachel stated.

As Kurt got into bed, he put Bruce around his shoulder. He missed Blaine. Not this New York Blaine, but the Blaine at Dalton.

* * *

"What would I do without your smart mouth

Drawing me in, and you kicking me out

Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down

What's going on in that beautiful mind

I'm on your magical mystery ride

And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

My head's under water

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you

How many times do I have to tell you

Even when you're crying you're beautiful too

The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood

You're my downfall, you're my muse

My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues

I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you

Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts

Risking it all, though it's hard

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you

I give you all of me

And you give me all of you," Blaine sang. "Kurt, I love you. You and you only."

"Blaine, I don't think I can do this again. You broke your promise once, and what if you break it again?" Kurt asked.

"I swear I won't," Blaine sighed.

"That's what you told me last year. What if a year from now you decide to cheat again?" Kurt asked. "I just...I can't deal with this right now. Have fun with your new family."

Kurt then turned around and left the room. Blaine put his head in his hands, thinking 'Why did I agree to that? Oh, wait. I didn't.'

* * *

"JUNE!" Blaine roared.

"What?" June asked.

"Your little plan to get me drunk to sleep with my friend? Yeah...because of that, she got pregnant, and my ex-fiancé broke off the engagement!" Blaine yelled.

"Great. Now you'll look like you're straight," June stated.

"What? So you have a problem with me being gay?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine, it's not me with the problem," June sighed. "It's the rest of the world."

"Really? Because I thought it was you. Many gay and bi people have made it big in showbiz. Have you ever heard of Kyle Dean Massey? Neil Patrick Harris? Elton John? Zac Efron? Ellen DeGeneres? Portia de Rossi? Alvin Ailey? Drew Barrymore? Lance Bass? Angelina Jolie? Janis Joplin? Michael Sam? Jason Collins? They're all gay or bi...and they all either have or had careers," Blaine asked.

"You're different, Blaine. You can play straight, so play straight!" June instructed.

"June, I have had enough of your bullshit. I quit!" Blaine shouted.

"What? No one quits! It's blood in, blood out!" June yelled.

"I had a cheer coach in high school. She was evil. But not as evil as you," Blaine stated, walking out of the room.

* * *

"Kurt, remember when I sang Teenage Dream to you?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah...why?" Kurt asked.

"You still make me feel that way," Blaine replied, pressing his lips to Kurt's.

"God, what are we doing? You're having a baby with Brittany! They need you right now more than I do," Kurt stated once Blaine pulled away from the kiss.

"Was that what this was all about?" Blaine asked.

"No. It's about the fact that you cheated, and you don't even seem sorry about it," Kurt told him.

"It was a publicity stunt pulled by June. She got me drunk to lower my inhibitions, and then got me to-drunkenly-sleep with Britt, so that I could 'appear straight' or whatever. It was only supposed to be a publicity stunt, but now Britts is pregnant," Blaine explained.

"June's a bitch," Kurt stated.

"She is. She really is," Blaine agreed. "Your old lady was definitely better than mine."

"You know it," Kurt agreed, pressing a kiss to Blaine's lips.

"So are we back together...or...what?" Blaine asked.

"We're definitely back together," Kurt answered, getting down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

"Yeah. Of course," Blaine cried.

"By the way, Rachel thinks you're an ass," Kurt stated.

"Who gave her that idea?" Blaine asked.

"Me," Kurt answered in a small voice. "But it was when I thought you slept with Britts sober! And for fun!"

"Have you ever kissed Brittany?" Blaine asked.

"Yes," Kurt replied.

"WHAT?" Blaine roared.

"It was before I met you. I was trying to play straight to impress my dad. Worst idea ever. Plus, during that week, I found out that I can not play straight," Kurt replied. "And, better yet, I wore flannel, plaid, and pretended to like John Mellencamp."

"So you know how horrible it is to kiss her," Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded.

"And that I wouldn't do it sober," Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded again.

"And John Mellencamp? Really?" Blaine asked in disbelief.

"Shut up!" Kurt shouted, throwing a pillow at his fiancé.


End file.
